My First Time
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Kim Jaejoong meminta sesuatu yang menurut Jung Yunho adalah hal yang gila. Apakah itu? Check it out  YunJae fanfiction. NC21, YAOI, not for KIDS! Birthday gift for 0609Prince


**My First Time**

By

Arisa Adachi

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

Pairing :: YunJae / YunhoxJaejoong / U-KnowxHero

Disclaimer :: They are not mine

Casts :: Jung Yunho, Kim –Jung- Jaejoong, Go Ahra, and Wang Jihye.

Warning :: Yaoi. NC-21. Sex content. Typo(s).

A birthday gift for **0609Prince** a.k.a **Prince****Minkyu**.

Hope you like it~

**xxx**

'**T**eng teng teng'

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring siang itu. Menyebabkan murid-murid yang tadinya konsentrasi belajar kini bersorak gembira. Bergegas mereka memasukkan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada soensaengnim, beberapa dari siswa pun langsung berlari keluar kelas.

"Yunho! Nanti jadi tidak?" tanya seorang siswa berambut pirang almond pada temannya yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya. Temannya berambut hitam yang bernama Yunho itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum lebar, "Mianhae Jaejoong, baru saja Ara mengirim email padaku untuk menemaninya ke toko buku."

Jaejoong memajukan bibir bawahnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan alisnya menyatu di tengah, ekspresi orang yang sedang marah tentu saja, "Ya, sejak kau punya kekasih kau seolah lupa pada teman baikmu ini," seru Jaejoong dengan nada ketus.

Yunho tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian memasukkan bukunya yang belum dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Mengancing tasnya lalu berdiri, "Hahahaha… Jangan seperti anak kecil seperti itu Jaejoongie-ya~"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikkan itu!"

Sekali lagi Yunho tertawa. "Arraseo, aku akan menemanimu ke game center lain kali. Jangan marah, ne?"

"Siapa yang marah? Aku tidak marah hanya karena sahabat baikku ternyata lebih memilih kekasih daripada aku. Ck, kalau sudah punya kekasih, sahabat pasti terlupakan," ujar Jaejoong ketus sambil meraih tasnya.

"Makanya cari kekasih sana," balas Yunho, "Bukankah kau menyukai Jihye? Kenapa tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yah, ia memang menyukai Jihye, gadis manis kelas sebelah. Tapi entahlah, Jaejoong merasa tidak cukup percaya diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya, "Terima kasih untuk sarannya," ketus Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya, namun tawanya terhenti ketika melihat sosok kekasihnya berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Yunho memakai tasnya dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong, "Sampai nanti Joongie-ya~"

"Yah!" seru Jaejoong kesal karena panggilan Yunho.

.

.

.

**S**elesai makan malam Yunho pergi ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Tadinya ia ingin mengerjakan PR, namun keinginan itu buyar ketika melihat jendela di depannya memancarkan cahaya lampu. Menandakan kalau teman baiknya itu sudah pulang. Yup, jendela yang dilihat Yunho adalah jendela kamar Jaejoong. Kamar keduanya memang berhadapan. Bahkan tidak jarang Yunho mengunjungi kamar Jaejoong –demikian pula sebaliknya- dengan melompat dari berandanya menuju beranda kamar Jaejoong.

"UMMA! Aku main ke tempat Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho pada umma-nya di lantai satu. Yunho memang selalu melakukan itu jika ia akan main ke kamar Jaejoong. Dan ia tidak perlu menunggu tanggapan dari umma-nya. Tanpa basa-basi Yunho langsung melompat dari beranda kamarnya menuju beranda kamar Jaejoong.

'Tok, tok, tok,'

Yunho mengetuk pintu yang menghubungkan antara balkon dengan kamar Jaejoong. Tidak perlu lama karena kemudian terlihat siluet Jaejoong membayang dari pintu kaca berlapis gordyn putih namun tipis itu. Yunho sedikit menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Jaejoong hanya mengenakan kaus singlet berwarna biru dongker dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang sukses memperlihatkan kulit putih bersihnya yang putih mulus. Sepertinya Jaejoong baru saja selesai mandi, karena rambut almond-nya masih terlihat basah.

"Hi Yun," ujar Jaejoong singkat sambil memiringkan tubuhnya, memberi akses pada Yunho untuk memasuki kamarnya.

Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Jaejoong. Terlihat tas sekolah Jaejoong tergeletak di kasurnya serta seragam Jaejoong. Lalu beberapa kaset game yang terletak begitu saja di depan televisi besar. Kelihatan sekali kalau Jaejoong baru saja pulang sekolah.

"Game baru eoh?" gumam Yunho sambil mengambil sebuah kaset game, "Bagaimana cara memainkannya?" Walau Jaejoong sering mengajak Yunho duel game atau bermain ke game center, namun Yunho bukanlah tipe yang tergila-gila pada game. Tidak seperti Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada petunjuk di sampulnya?" Jaejoong yang sedang menggantung seragamnya balik bertanya.

Yunho membalik-balikkan kaset game itu, namun ia tidak menemukan petunjuk cara memainkan game itu, "Tidak ada Jae."

"Hung? Masa' sih?" Jaejoong berjalan mendekat ke arah Yunho dan membungkukkan badannya di samping Yunho yang duduk di karpet kamarnya. Pemuda cantik itu mengambil kaset dari tangan Yunho. Yunho sedikit gugup melihat Jaejoong dengan pakaian yang cukup minim berada dekat dengannya. Ia sedikit heran ketika melihat kaki Jaejoong yang mulus, padahal kalau laki-laki seusia mereka tentu kakinya akan ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus.

"Iya tidak ada," gumam Jaejoong, "Tadi waktu beli aku hanya tertarik pada gambarnya sih, ya sudah, stel saja langsung nanti juga tahu cara memainkannya"

Yunho mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian menyetel game yang sepertinya game peperangan itu ke playstation milik Jaejoong. Untuk sementara perhatian Yunho dan Jaejoong tersita oleh permainan mereka sendiri. Yunho asyik dengan game Jaejoong yang ia mainkan sedangkan Jaejoong asyik membaca komik sambil guling-gulingan di atas kasurnya.

"Hah! Aku tidak mengerti!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil melempar komik yang ia baca. Dan komik itu dengan suksesnya mengenai tangan Yunho yang sedang bermain game. Otomatis hal itu membuat konsentrasinya akan bermain game hilang mendadak. "Yah!" seru Yunho menanggapi tulisan 'Game Over' yang terpampang di layar televisi, "Aish Kim Jaejoong!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja komik bodoh itu," ujar Jaejoong santai yang kembali fokus pada komik lainnya. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, melirik komik bersampul putih yang tergeletak tertelungkup tidak jauh darinya. Merasa penasaran, Yunho mengambil komik itu dan sekejap saja matanya membulat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak, terlihat seorang laki-laki telanjang yang terikat di ranjang dan laki-laki lain yang bertubuh lebih besar –yang juga telanjang- menindih tubuh laki-laki yang pertama. Sekali lihat saja Yunho tahu komik apa itu. "I-Ini komik yaoi kan?" Yunho tahu betul kalau Jaejoong memang hobi membaca komik, tetapi seingatnya Jaejoong belum pernah membaca komik yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan polos dan kemudian ia melempar lagi komik yang ia baca. Yunho kembali memungutnya. Komik yang ini pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan komik yang pertama. Komik yaoi. Dan parahnya komik ini berisi adegan ranjang antar pria. "Yah, sejak kapan kau mengkoleksi komik semacam ini?"

"Iseng sih," gumam Jaejoong yang mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan merapikan rambut almond-nya yang agak berantakan, "Tadi paman penjual komik menawarkan itu padaku. Karena penasaran ya kubeli saja deh…"

Yunho membuka lembar demi lembar komik itu dengan mata yang seolah akan keluar. Gambar-gambar di komik itu terlalu eksplisit! Biasanya kalau di komik yaoi lainnya, gambar organ vital seperti penis atau rektum akan disensor atau setidaknya tidak terlalu diperjelas. Tapi ini? Aigoo…

"Aku tidak mengerti…" gumam Jaejoong pelan. Membuat Yunho menoleh ke arahnya, "Tidak mengerti apanya?"

"Itu tuh," Jaejoong menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk komik yang Yunho pegang, "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa sesama laki-laki bercinta."

Yunho sedikit merinding mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Yah, Jaejoong memang tipe yang akan mengatakan apapun yang ia katakan, Yunho memakluminya. Namun tidak dengan situasi sekarang ini. Dimana mereka yang sesama laki-laki hanya berdua di kamar Jaejoong dengan Jaejoong yang berpakaian minim. Bukankah kesannya agak berbeda?

"Tidak mengerti kenapa? Gay itu kan sudah biasa," sahut Yunho. Ia mulai mengacuhkan soal komik dan memilih kembali fokus ke game-nya.

"Aku bukan tidak mengerti soal gay, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mereka bercinta!" seru Jaejoong yang menelungkupkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil mendekap guling di dadanya.

"Ha? Kau kan bisa lihat di komik itu bagaimana cara mereka bercinta," gumam Yunho yang mulai konsentrasi pada game-nya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa sebuah penis memasuki rektum? Rektum itu kan kecil dan tidak terlalu elastis sedangkan penis itu jauh lebih besar dari rektum. Kok bisa masuk ya?"

Ucapan Jaejoong barusan sukses membuat tulisan 'Game Over' kembali terpampang di layar televisi itu. Yunho tidak mengerti bagaimana Jaejoong bisa mengucapkan hal sepribadi itu dengan santainya. "Memang sulit, tapi tetap bisa masuk," jawab Yunho berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Memang kau pernah melakukan hal itu?"

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong sejenak, lalu kembali mata kecilnya tertuju pada game yang ia mainkan lagi, "Aku pernah beberapa kali melakukan anal sex dengan mantan-mantanku."

"Kau menjijikkan," komentar Jaejoong sambil mengerutkan dahinya, "Memasukkan penismu ke tempat seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Yunho tertawa kecil menanggapinya, "Kalau sudah sama-sama telanjang mana ingat lagi soal jijik atau tidak."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Kepalanya ia julurkan hingga menjuntai dari pinggir kasur. Membuat poninya yang lembut tersibak dan mengekspos dahinya, "Aku jadi penasaran," gumam Jaejoong sambil memandang Yunho yang asyik bermain game.

"Kok bisa masuk ya?" gumam Jaejoong lagi, "Aku masih belum bisa mempercayainya…"

Yunho tertawa kecil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. Menurutnya Jaejoong terlalu aneh karena merepotkan hal seperti itu. "Aku jadi ingin membuktikannya sendiri," gumam Jaejoong pelan. Yunho hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Yah! Aku jadi penasaran dan aku ingin kau membantuku untuk membuktikannya!" seru Jaejoong. Yah Kim Jaejoong memang pemuda dengan rasa ingin tahu yang terlalu tinggi. Ia tidak akan berhenti mencari tahu sebelum rasa ingin tahunya benar-benar terpuaskan.

"Aku punya rektum…" Jaejoong mengelus-elus pantatnya sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit. Yunho hanya melirik Jaejoong sekilas, ia merasa Jaejoong mulai ngelantur. "Dan kau… Kau punya penis kan Yun?"

'**GAME****OVER**'

Untuk ketiga kalinya televisi yang lumayan besar itu menampilkan tulisan 'Game Over'. Jika televisi itu bisa berbicara, pasti dia akan mengejek Yunho yang sangat payah dalam bermain game. "Yah!" Yunho berseru sambil menatap Jaejoong yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan polos, "Kau ingin aku memasukimu begitu?" Dan Yunho merasa kalau ia akan gila ketika dengan polosnya Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau gila Kim Jaejoong!"

"Kau tidak suka? Kalau aku yang memasukimu, kau mau?"

Oh my…

Ingin rasanya Yunho melemparkan tubuhnya dari atap sekolah. Sebenarnya otak Jaejoong terbuat dari apa? Apa pemuda cantik itu paham akan ia yang katakan sendiri?

"Yah! Aku ini pria normal tahu! Mana mungkin ak-"

"Kau tidak mau?" Jaejoong memotong seruan Yunho, "Kalau kau tidak mau bilang saja, tidak perlu marah-marah begitu. Aku bisa meminta laki-laki lain melakukannya padaku."

WHAT?

Yunho tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Ia terus memandangi Jaejoong yang kini mengutak-atik ponselnya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong itu gila atau apa? Bagaimana bisa ia menyerahkan tubuhnya begitu saja untuk disentuh orang lain? Oh well… Jaejoong seorang pria, jika ia pernah 'dimasuki' pun istrinya kelak tidak akan tahu. Tapi tetap saja…

"Yeobosseyo. Jisung-ah?" Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menelepon Jisung. Teman sekelas mereka. "Ini aku Jaejoong, aku butuh bantuanmu. Ak-"

Belum selesai Jaejoong berbicara, Yunho menyambar ponsel Jaejoong dan mematikan panggilan terhadap Jisung. "Kau ingin Jisung melakukannya padamu?" tanya Yunho mendahului Jaejoong yang ingin meluncurkan protes.

Jaejoong kembali menelungkupkan badannya. Ia bingung mendengar nada cemas yang menguar dari ucapan Yunho. "Nde," jawab Jaejoong polos sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya kalau Jaejoong serius akan ucapannya. Well, bukannya Yunho cemburu jika Jaejoong melakukan hal itu dengan orang lain. Hanya saja ia takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

Yunho akui kalau Jaejoong memang terlalu indah untuk ukuran laki-laki. Lihat saja matanya yang bulat besar dan bibir penuhnya yang minta dilumat itu. Belum lagi kulit putihnya yang mulus. Cukup sering Yunho melihat teman lelakinya serta laki-laki lain menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan err… Bernafsu?

Yah, singkatnya Kim Jaejoong memang menarik perhatian banyak orang. Tidak hanya wanita tetapi juga laki-laki. Yunho khawatir kalau Jaejoong malah mengalami pemerkosaan nantinya jika ia meminta pada orang lain.

"Yah Yunho! Kembalikan ponselku, aku harus menghubungi Jisung!" seru Jaejoong sambil menggapai ponselnya yang berada di tangan Yunho. Yunho mengelak dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau serius ingin melakukannya?" tanya Yunho dengan nada serius.

"Nde! Sekarang kembalikan ponselku!"

Yunho menghela napasnya untuk ke sekian kalinya, "Kau bisa saja diperkosa nanti."

"Ha?" Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aish, pikiranmu terlalu jauh! Lagipula ini urusanku dan kembalikan ponselku!"

Lama Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. Setelah sekian lama berpikir baik-buruknya Yunho melempar ponsel Jaejoong ke kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong baru akan men-dial nomor Jisung ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terkunci.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, ia mengernyit heran ketika dilihatnya Yunho berdiri di depan pintunya. Jelas sekali Yunho yang tadi mengunci pintu. "Aku akan melakukannya," ujar Yunho serius. Jaejoong terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi hanya untuk membuktikan apakah bisa masuk atau tidak."

"Hm! Memang itu tujuanku," sahut Jaejoong.

Yunho menghela napasnya lagi. Yah biarlah untuk kali ini ia menuruti permintaan Jaejoong. Dari pada terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap seperti saudaranya itu. Lagipula ini hanya untuk membuktikan apakah penis bisa memasuki rektum, kan? Setelah itu mereka bisa melupakan soal ini dan kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

Yah, semuanya akan berlangsung dengan wajar.

… Iya kan?

"Sekarang hidupkan musik atau sesuatu supaya orang tuamu tidak dengar suaramu nantinya," ujar Yunho.

"Gwaenchana, appa dan umma sedang tidak di rumah. Noonadeul-ku juga tidak di rumah."

Yunho mengangguk paham. Ck, berarti sekarang hanya dia dan Jaejoong yang berada di rumah ini. Suasana yang menguntungkan~

"Nah, sekarang buka celanamu," perintah Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Ia mendirikan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho dan mulai melepas celananya. Jelas saja Jaejoong sangat malu melakukan ini di hadapan Yunho. Terakhir ia telanjang di depan Yunho ketika usianya tujuh tahun, ketika mereka mandi bersama. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

Yunho mendadak merasa wajahnya memanas ketika bagian bawah Jaejoong yang tidak tertutupi apapun sehingga kini Jaejoong hanya mengenakan kaus singlet berwarna biru dongker. Ck, Jaejoong benar-benar memiliki paha yang putih dan mulus. Sungguh menggairahkan, bahkan lebih menggairahkan dari pada milik Ara maupun mantan-mantannya yang lain. Mata kecil Yunho bergerak, kini matanya tertuju pada penis Jaejoong yang… "Hmf!" Yunho menahan tawanya.

"Ya! Kau mentertawakan apa?" delik Jaejoong sebal.

"Aniyo, hanya saja aku heran melihat penismu yang kecil sekali."

"Mwo? Y-yah! Memangnya punyamu besar apa?"

Yunho tersenyum bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk penisnya yang masih tertutup celana, "Sudah pasti." Jaejoong mendecih kesal sambil membuang muka.

"Oke, sekarang kau berbaring dan bentangkan kedua kakimu," ujar Yunho. Jaejoong mengernyit heran menatap Yunho yang masih berpakaian lengkap, "Kau tidak buka celanamu?"

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya perlu menurun retsluting-nya saja." Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Sesuai ucapan Yunho kini ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Yunho mulai mendekatinya. Wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Yunho menahan napasnya ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di depan Jaejoong yang terbaring pasrah. Bagian bawah Jaejoong yang polos tanpa apapun menjadi sasaran mata tajamYunho. Entah mengapa Yunho jadi merasa sangat bergairah.

'Sreet…'

Jaejoong membuang muka ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia tahu kalau Yunho baru saja membuka retsluitingnya. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, Jaejoong tidak mampu melihat wajah Yunho ketika sahabatnya itu melakukannya.

Yunho menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan kegugupan yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho melirik penisnya yang sudah tegang sempurna. Ck, bisa langsung bangun hanya karena melihat bagian bawah Jaejoong? Yunho tidak pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya, biasanya perlu pemanasan beberapa lama untuk membuat penisnya tegang seperti ini.

"Ini akan sangat sakit. Tahan ya?" gumam Yunho sambil mengangkat kedua belah kaki Jaejoong dan menumpukannya di bahunya. Yunho kemudian meraih bantal dan meletakkannya di pinggung Jaejoong untuk lebih menaikkan pantat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melirikkan matanya ke arah Yunho lalu buru-buru kembali melirik ke arah lain. Wajahnya yang sudah merah kian memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedang memperlihatkan rektumnya persis di depan Yunho.

Yunho menelan ludahnya. Rektum merah dan merekah itu seolah memanggilnya. Yunho tahu mereka melakukan ini hanya untuk membuktikan apakah penis bisa memasuki rektum. Namun melihat rektum Jaejoong yang begitu menggoda membuatnya merasa ingin lebih. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan penis besarnya pada rektum itu, tubuhnya ia rendahkan. Jaejoong menoleh ke arah kanan, membuat leher putihnya terekspos sempurna. Ck~ sungguh menggoda.

Yunho merendahkan wajahnya hingga kepalanya berada di samping leher Jaejoong. Tangan kirinya meraih pantat Jaejoong dan menyibakkannya, sementara tangan kanannya mengarahkan ujung penisnya ke rektum pink itu. Dengan perlahan Yunho menggesek-gesekkan ujung penisnya pada mulut rektum Jaejoong.

"Euuuunghhh~" Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Gesekan penis Yunho pada rektumnya membuat tubuhnya seolah tersetrum listrik yang menyenangkan. Belum lagi deru nafas Yunho yang mengenai leher dan telinganya. Dan sekarang penisnya menegang sempurna, menggesek perut Yunho yang berada di atasnya.

"Oke, akan kumasukkan," gumam Yunho dengan suara yang teredam. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Tangannya terjulur dan mencengkram kaus Yunho di bagian punggungnya.

Yunho menarik nafasnya lagi dan menghembuskannya. Ia menempelkan ujung penisnya pada rektum Jaejoong, ketika dirasa sudah tepat Yunho mendorong pinggulnya perlahan.

"Engh!" Jaejoong mengernyit kesakitan. Tangannya mencengkeram kaus Yunho dengan erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Yunho bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang menahan sakit, namun meski begitu ia seolah tidak mampu mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"AGH! K-keluarkan!" seru Jaejoong ketika ujung penis Yunho mulai menyeruak masuk. Rektumnya seolah dibuka paksa untuk menerima kedatangan benda besar dan keras itu. Rasanya sungguh sakit dan perih. "Yunho keluarkan!" seru Jaejoong lagi sambil menarik-narik kaus Yunho, "Tidak Yunho… Sakit sekali…"

Yunho menghentikan dorongannya dan kembali menarik penisnya keluar. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya, menatap Jaejoong yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya. "Rektummu terlalu sempit, Jae. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk melebarkannya."

Yunho beranjak dari tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengatur nafasnya hanya menatap Yunho yang kini membalurkan body lotion ke jari-jarinya. Yunho tahu ia tidak perlu melakukan ini, toh ia masih ingat tujuan yang sebenarnya. Dan lagi penisnya juga sudah masuk, seharusnya mereka sudah selesai. Tetapi Yunho tidak ingin mengakhiri ini terlalu cepat. Rektum Jaejoong terlalu nikmat untuk ditinggalkan. Rektumnya lembut, hangat dan sungguh ketat. Seolah menarik penisnya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Merasa sudah cukup, Yunho kembali ke posisinya semula. Ia menaikkan kaki kanan Jaejoong, hingga rektum menggoda itu kembali terlihat. "Bilang kalau sakit ya?" ujar Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk paham, kali ini ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia membiarkan matanya mengamati wajah Yunho. Wajah Yunho yang tengah menahan nafsu itu terlihat begitu seksi.

"Aaaanghh~~~" Jaejoong mengerang ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menyeruak masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Ia tahu betul kalau itu adalah jemari Yunho. "Sakit?" tanya Yunho melihat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya hingga dadanya dengan dada Jaejoong menempelkan. Ia mendiamkan jarinya di dalam sana, menikmati pijitan-pijitan lembut rektum Jaejoong. Lama Yunho memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong yang sangat dekat dengannya. Jaejoong memang cantik, namun dari jarak sedekat ini wajah Jaejoong lebih pantas disebut menggairahkan.

'Cup~'

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan kecupan lembut di dahinya. Jaejoong mendapati wajah Yunho menutupi seluruh pandangannya. "Y-Yunh?"

"Mungkin ini akan sedikit berbeda dari tujuan awal, tidak apa kan?"

"Apa maksu-euumphh~" Jaejoong tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu melumat bibirnya. Dengan lembut Yunho menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jaejoong. Tidak lupa memberikan beberapa gigitan kecil. Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho melakukan sampai sejauh ini, tapi dia tidak protes. Dia menikmatinya. Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Bersamaan dengan ciuman itu, jemari Yunho yang terbenam di rektumnya mulai bergerak.

"Mmmmhhhh…"

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk pertengahan bibir Jaejoong dan tidak perlu menunggu untuk Jaejoong membuka mulutnya. Yunho tahu ini salah. Ia bercumbu dengan sahabatnya sendiri yang seorang laki-laki dan ia telah mempunyai kekasih. Tetapi Yunho tidak bisa menarik diri lagi. Jaejoong menyenangkan. Tubuhnya sungguh nikmat dan manis. Lebih nikmat ratusan kali dari apa yang pernah ia rasakan pada kekasih-kekasihnya.

"Engh!" Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak ketika jari Yunho menyentuh sesuatu yang membuat ia merasa tersengat. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong melebarkan kakinya dan berharap Yunho menyentuh titik itu lagi.

Yunho tahu ia telah menyentuh sweet spot Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum dalam lumatannya ketika merasakan Jaejoong mulai membalas ciumannya. Berulang kali Yunho terus menekan titik itu dan berulang kali pula tubuh Jaejoong terlonjak-lonjak pelan. Yunho kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memerah karena nikmat. Bibir penuh Jaejoong yang basah membuka dan mengeluarkan nafas yang berderu cukup kencang.

"Agh!" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir ketika Yunho menambahkan dua jari di dalamnya. Rasanya perih dan sakit. "Y-Yunho… S-sudahhh…"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, ia mengacuhkan ucapan Jaejoong. Ketiga jarinya bergerak perlahan di dalam rektum lembab dan hangat itu. Matanya memandang nyalang pada Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu bergairah.

Yunho menurunkan wajahnya ke leher Jaejoong, ia menjilat leher jenjang nan putih itu. Menjilat dari pangkal bahu hingga pangkal dagu Jaejoong. Sesekali menggigit-gigit kecil di tempat yang dirasa pas. "A-agh! Yun-hooohh… Ak-ngh~" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya lebih erat. Gerakan jari Yunho di dalamnya bertambah cepat. Keluar masuk, memutar dan sebagainya. Penisnya yang bergesekkan dengan perut Yunho serta jilatan dan gigitan Yunho di lehernya membuat sesuatu terasa mendesak di ujung penisnya.

'Croot! Croot!'

"EMH! AAAANGH~~~" Jaejoong mengerang kencang. Tubuhnya melengkung dan kepalanya mendongak. Kakinya teracung dan gemetar menahan nikmat yang ia rasakan. Selama beberapa detik Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia serasa melayang sebelum akhirnya terjerembab dan terkulai lemas.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya, nafasnya masih memburu kencang. Diliriknya kaus Yunho basah karena cairan cum-nya. "Mianhae…" bisik Jaejoong lemah.

"Gwaenchana," Yunho mencium gemas pipi Jaejoong, ia lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dari rektum Jaejoong, "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya sebelum membuka suaranya, "Lelah~" rengek Jaejoong manja, "Aku lelah sekaliii~" Jaejoong menutup matanya perlahan, ia berpikir untuk tidur sekarang juga. Namun matanya kembali terbuka ketika merasakan bibirnya dilumat dengan lembut, "Yunh?"

"Jangan curang Jae. Aku sudah membuatmu 'keluar' dan sekarang kau mau tidur begitu saja?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau juga harus membuatku 'keluar', jadi kita imbang."

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir. Ia melirikkan matanya pada penis Yunho yang tegang dan menyodok perutnya. "Maksudmu kau ingin masuk ke dalamku lagi?"

"Begitulah sayang. Kecuali kau ingin membuatku 'keluar' dengan tangan atau mulutmu."

"Yaiks! Itu menjijikkan," gerutu Jaejoong sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, perlahan ia mendorong dada Yunho, "Aku tidak mau sakit lagi," gumamnya pelan.

"Tidak akan sakit Jae. Kan tadi aku sudah melebarkannya," Yunho masih berusaha membujuk Jaejoong. Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya tiga jarinya yang merasakan rektum hangat dan lembab Jaejoong. Penis kebanggaannya juga ingin. "Ya?" bujuk Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong hanya diam.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, tapi jika aku kesakitan kau harus langsung keluarkan punyamu, ne?"

"Oke!" ucap Yunho bersemangat. Bersemangat? Yap. Jung Yunho mulai berpikir ini menyenangkan.

Yunho mencengkeram belakang lutut Jaejoong lalu membentangkannya. Membuat matanya kembali dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang membangkitkan gairah. Rektum Jaejoong yang merah mekar. Yunho kemudian meletakkan kedua kaki Jaejoong di bahunya, kembali ia sodorkan penisnya yang sudah memerah ke arah rektum itu. Yunho menggesekkannya dengan pelan, ia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong menggeliat menahan nikmat.

Oke, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Perlahan namun pasti, Yunho mendorong penisnya. Sekali lagi merobek tubuh seorang Kim Jaejoong. Memang sudah tidak begitu sempit berkat tiga jarinya lagi, tapi tetap saja sulit masuk. Merasa tidak sabar, Yunho mendorong pinggulnya lebih keras.

"AGH! YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong. Ini sakit sekali! Jaejoong mulai meronta, sebagai perwujudan atas rasa sakit yang menghantam rektumnya. Rasa sakitnya menjalar hingga ke lutut, perut dan kepala.

Yunho merasa kesulitan akibat rontaan Jaejoong. Kaki-kaki Jaejoong yang terletak di bahunya mulai bergerak tidak nyaman. "Y-Yunho… Arrgh… S-sudahhhh…" rintih Jaejoong. Ia mengangkat kakinya dan mendorong bahu Yunho pelan.

Tidak. Tidak bisa lagi. Yunho tidak punya kuasa untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya. Ia sudah terlena akan kenikmatan yang ditawarkan tubuh polos di bawahnya. Dengan sedikit kasar, Yunho mendorong paha Jaejoong yang ia cengkeram hingga lutut Jaejoong menyentuh bahunya. Membuat Jaejoong terkunci. "Y-Yunho! Ka-kau mau apa?"

"Mianhae."

'JLEB!'

"AAAAAARGH!" Mata Jaejoong membelalak lebar. Air matanya membanjir dengan cepat dan membasahi wajahnya. Untuk sepersekian detik Jaejoong tidak bisa mendengar atau melihat apapun. Ia hanya merasakan sakit dan sakit. Matanya ia pejamkan erat-erat. Bisa Jaejoong rasakan dengan jelas, penis besar Yunho yang memenuhi rektumnya. Berdenyut-denyut dan panas, memberikan sensasi yang menyenangkan pada syaraf di sepanjang dinding rektumnya. Oke, Jaejoong sudah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ternyata memang muat, walau sulit dan sakit sekali ketika memasukkannya.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan jilatan pada matanya yang basah. Dilihatnya Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Sakit?" tanya Yunho sambil membelai pipi basah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. "Mianhae," gumam Yunho seraya mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Bisa aku bergerak sekarang?"

"Nde, tapi pelan-pelan."

Yunho mengangguk. Ia mencium Jaejoong sekilas lalu melepaskan kaki-kaki indah yang tadi Yunho cengkeram itu. Yunho meletakkan kedua kaki Jaejoong pada bahu kekarnya. Ia lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang terletak di kiri kanan pinggang Jaejoong.

"Aaaaangh~" lenguh Jaejoong karena hal itu membuat penis Yunho memasukinya lebih dalam.

Yunho kemudian menarik pinggulnya hingga hanya kepala penisnya yang tertinggal di dalam rektum Jaejoong, lalu menghentakkannya dengan cepat ke dalam. Ia tarik lagi lalu hentakkan lagi, kali ini lebih cepat dan keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aaahh… Akh! Aaahh… Akh! Aaahh… Akh!" pekik Jaejoong merespon tusukan-tusukan Yunho di bawah sana.

Tanpa mengubah frekuensi tusukannya, Yunho merendahkan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat disambarnya bibir Jaejoong dan melumatnya dengan brutal. Membuat desahan Jaejoong teredam.

"Eeemph! Emmph! Ck… Ck… Ck…" Suara desahan yang teredam dan suara saliva yang teraduk menandakan bahwa permainan itu kian kasar. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong berlomba-lomba mendominasi ciuman penuh saliva mereka.

Yunho mulai lupa diri. Akal sehat manusianya berganti dengan insting manusianya. Yunho menarik kaus singlet Jaejoong hingga memperlihatkan dada dan perut Jaejoong yang seksi. "Engh!" Erangan Jaejoong teredam ketika Yunho meremas dadanya dengan keras.

Erangan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menggila. Pinggulnya bergerak cepat bahkan terlalu cepat. Begitu pula dengan tangannya yang meremas-remas dada dan memilin nipple Jaejoong. Yunho memindahkan wajahnya dari wajah Jaejoong. Ia turunkan hingga kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan benda merah jambu nan mungil itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho meraup nipple kiri Jaejoong dalam mulutnya.

"Aaaangh!" Jaejoong mengerang keras. Penis Yunho yang bergerak keluar masuk dalam rektumnya dengan cepat seolah-olah menyodok hingga perutnya. Mengacaukan sistem pencernaannya, membelit ususnya, mengaduk lambungnya. Jaejoong menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaus Yunho yang mulai basah karena keringat, tanpa aba-aba ia meremas dada Yunho keras. Membuat Yunho melepaskan kulumannya pada nipple Jaejoong.

"Ternyata kau nakal juga," gumam Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Le… Hhh… Lephaasshkannhhh…" balas Jaejoong sambil mendesah. Tangannya menarik-narik kaus Yunho. Ia kesal karena disaat dirinya sudah hampir telanjang, Yunho malah masih memakai lengkap pakaiannya.

Yunho tersenyum paham. Tanpa mengulur waktu ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuka kausnya. Memamerkan dada dan perut cokelatnya yang sexy. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Ia cukup sering melihat Yunho bertelanjang dada, namun baru kali ini ia menyadari betapa seksi tubuh sahabatnya itu.

Yunho kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya. Dadanya menempel pada dada Jaejoong. Dengan sedikit kasar Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dan Jaejoong membalasnya. Jaejoong memeluk erat punggung lembab Yunho dengan tangannya. Kedua kakinya ikut ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Yunho. Posisi ini jelas membuat penis Yunho keluar masuk lebih cepat.

"Aamngh~ Y-Yunh~" Sekali lagi perasaan itu menghampirinya. Perasaan di mana penisnya terasa penuh dan sesuatu ingin keluar dari ujungnya. Jaejoong melepas ciumannya dengan Yunho. Ia ingin mendesah. Ini sungguh nikmat.

"Aaangh… Yunho-aaangh… Sssh~"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sambil menyeringai. Pinggulnya masih ia gerak-gerakkan dengan cepat. Kim Jaejoong sungguh seksi. Matanya terpejam erat namun mulutnya membuka lebar. Erangan dan desahan keluar silih berganti dari sana. Saliva dan lampu yang berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu semakin menaikkan gairah seorang Jung Yunho.

Sebuah ide yang sedikit gila masuk pikirannya. Yunho sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya. Bibir seksinya bergerak mengulum salivanya dan mengarahkannya pada mulut Jaejoong yang terbuka lebar. Dengan perlahan Yunho menuangkan salivanya kesana. Ia tersenyum ketika Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menolak. Bahkan Jaejoong mencampur saliva Yunho yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan salivanya sendiri, lalu mengeluarkannya dari sela-sela bibirnya hingga pencampuran saliva itu kini meleleh menuruni pipi dan dagunya.

"Yunh~ " Jaejoong membuka matanya, ia sedikit menaikkan wajahnya dan menjilat bibir Yunho dengan sensual. Meminta Yunho sekali memasukkan salivanya ke mulutnya. Dan Yunho menurut. Yunho kembali menurunkan salivanya ke dalam mulut Jaejoong dan Jaejoong kembali mengaduknya dengan salivanya sendiri, lalu mengeluarkannya dari sela-sela bibir penuhnya.

Entah berapa kali mereka melakukan hal itu. Bahkan Yunho tidak hanya menuangkan salivanya ke mulut Jaejoong, tetapi juga ke pipinya lalu menjilati saliva itu dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh wajah Jaejoong. Hingga wajah Jaejong basah tidak hanya karena keringat tapi juga saliva. Yunho baru menghentikan hal itu ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat merembes di perutnya.

Yunho menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya, ia melirik ke bawah dan tersenyum ketika melihat cairan putih kental membasahi perutnya. "Kau keluar lagi," gumam Yunho seraya mengambil cairan sperma Jaejoong dan mengusapnya ke dada Jaejoong, "Sensitif sekali tubuhmu."

"Aaahhh…" Jaejoong mendesah pelan merasakan remasan Yunho di dadanya. Tanpa melepaskan sambungan di antara keduanya Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong. Sehingga kini Jaejoong menungging di depannya.

Yunho mencengkeram pinggang Jaejoong, dan tanpa aba-aba ia kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Lebih cepat, lebih kuat dan lebih kasar. Membuat Jaejoong mendesah-desah keras.

"Aaargh Yunho! Aaaargh… Aaaargh…" Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan desahannya. Ia hanya membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan desahannya keluar begitu saja. Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya. Dengan ganas ia menggigit-gigiti bahu Jaejoong. Membuat bahu putih itu kini penuh dengan titik-titik merah bahkan kebiruan.

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya. Satu tangannya menampar-nampar pantat Jaejoong, membuat erangan Jaejoong kembali terdengar. Tidak hanya menampar, tapi juga meremas dan mencubitnya. Sepertinya Yunho sungguh gemas pada pantat putih Jaejoong itu.

"Yunh!" seru Jaejoong ketika kembali penisnya memuntahkan cairannya. Jaejoong yang sudah mencapai klimaksnya berkali-kali merasa kalau tubuhnya menjadi semakin sensitif. Gerakan Yunho yang cepat dan tangan Yunho yang mengerjai pantatnya membuatnya merasa makin bergairah.

Jaejoong meraih satu tangan Yunho dan mengarahkannya ke dadanya. Ia ingin Yunho mengerjai dadanya juga. Yunho tersenyum. Tidak hanya satu, kini kedua tangan Yunho meremas-remas dada Jaejoong dengan keras. Yunho juga mencubit dan menarik-narik nipple Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong mengerang keras karena ngilu.

"Ouhhh… Yunnhoo~ Akh… Aku…" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa ia akan keluar sekali lagi. Tubuhnya yang semakin sensitif membuat jarak waktu antara klimaks yang satu dengan klimaks yang lain menjadi lebih pendek.

Yunho tahu Jaejoong akan keluar. Tapi ia tidak mau itu terlalu cepat. Jaejoong sudah keluar lebih dari sekali dan dia sekalipun belum. Ini tidak adil, ck~

Yunho kemudian mencengkeram penis Jaejoong dan menutup ujungnya dengan jempolnya. "Yah! Lepaskan Yunh!" seru Jaejoong. Tubuhnya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tusukan demi tusukan yang dilancarkan Yunho terus menerus mengenai sweet spot-nya. Ditambah dengan remasan dan cubitan Yunho pada dadanya yang cukup gemuk untuk ukuran laki-laki. Semua itu jelas membuat Jaejoong ingin keluar, namun Yunho malah menghambat jalannya.

Tanpa melepas tangannya dari penis Jaejoong, Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan ikut menarik tubuh Jaejoong pula. Sehingga posisi keduanya kini berdiri dengan lutut masing-masing di atas kasur Jaejoong. dimana punggung Jaejoong menempel pada dada Yunho. Yunho masih menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Posisi seperti ini membuat rektum Jaejoong jauh lebih sempit dan menjepit penisnya lebih keras.

"Oohh! Ouuhh! Love ithhh… Eeemph yaaahhh…" Jaejoong mendongak sambil mendesah nikmat. Rasa tersiksa pada penisnya tidak terlalu ia rasakan lagi. Untuk mengekspresikan kenikmatan yang didapatnya, Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang. Dengan gemas ia meremas paha Yunho.

Yunho memindahkan tangannya. Ia kini meremas kedua dada Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Hal itu membuat cairan Jaejoong keluar dengan lancar, mengalir bagai air seni. Meski begitu Yunho sama sekali tidak menghentikan tusukan-tusukannya.

Jaejoong mengerang kesal. Yunho yang terus menggoyangnya membuatnya tidak begitu bisa merasakan nikmat klimaksnya barusan. Jaejoong menunjukkan kekesalannya dengan mencubit pelan paha Yunho.

Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong ke arahnya dan tanpa basa-basi segera melumat bibir cherry yang menggoda itu. Jaejoong membalasnya dengan ganas. Membuat saliva mereka bertumpahan dari sana.

"Eeemphh… Aaaangh!" Jaejoong melepas ciumannya dan mengerang keras. Tusukan Yunho semakin dan semakin keras. Penis Yunho yang berada di dalamnya berkedut-kedut. Jaejoong tahu Yunho akan mencapai klimaksnya.

Yunho melingkarkan satu tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong dan satunya lagi mencengkeram dada Jaejoong keras. Ia bisa merasakan kalau ia akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi. Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya membabi buta. Tidak pernah ia merasa begitu bersemangat dan bergairah seperti ini ketika bercinta dengan kekasih dan mantan-mantannya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAANGHHH~~~~"

"EEEEEEEEERRRGGGHHH…"

Jaejoong mengerang sekeras yang ia mampu. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas dan tubuhnya serasa menegang. Aliran panas yang mengalir sepanjang rektumnya itu begitu nikmat. Demikian Yunho yang melepas klimaksnya sambil menggeram di leher Jaejoong. Yunho bisa merasakan spermanya mengalir begitu keras dan banyak. Satu hal yang tidak ia pernah alami ketika bercinta dengan yang lain. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan lega. Seolah-olah tulangnya tidak ada lagi.

Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Jaejoong. Diliriknya wajah Jaejoong yang kini terkulai lemas di pundaknya. Mereka sama sekali belum berpindah dari posisi sebelumnya. Wajah Jaejoong merah dan basah. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka, mengeluarkan deru nafasnya dengan keras.

Lama Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong. Perasaan yang aneh namun menyenangkan menyeruak dalam dadanya. Perasaan yang Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa jelaskan. Yang Yunho tahu ia menyukai perasaan ini. Perasaan ketika ia melihat Jaejoong dari dekat, perasaan ketika ia memeluk Jaejoong dengan begitu intim. Ya, Yunho menyukainya.

Perlahan Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong dan melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. "Eeeeemmmhh…" Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Yunho sambil membelai pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan gemas Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong sekali lagi, "Mianhae," ujarnya sambil memeletkan lidah.

Dengan hati-hati Yunho menarik penisnya dari rektum Jaejoong. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan lembut ke kasur yang acak-acakkan. Yunho lalu menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Jaejoong dengan selimut itu. Dengan sayang ia membelai rambut Jaejoong dan mencium bibirnya lembut.

Yunho tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Biasanya sehabis bercinta ia akan meninggalkan pasangannya untuk pergi mandi. Namun dengan Jaejoong entah kenapa Yunho tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Hmmm…" Jaejoong memejamkan mata. Menikmat kecupan-kecupan kecil Yunho pada bibirnya. "Yun, hentikan," gumam Jaejoong sambil mendorong wajah Yunho.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?"

"Aniya. Aku hanya kasihan pada Ara," jawab Jaejoong seraya membuka matanya.

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "Ck, jangan bicarakan tentang dia."

"Waeyo? Kalian bertengkar?"

Yunho menggeleng. Dengan manja ia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang terbungkus selimut, "Saat ini hanya ada kau dan aku. Tolong jangan sebut nama orang lain."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Yunho yang sedikit posesif itu. Namun tawanya terhenti ketika merasakan satu perasaan aneh memasuki selubung hatinya. Jaejoong menyukai ini. Ia menyukai Yunho yang memeluknya dengan manja dan sayang ini.

"Yun…" panggil Jaejoong dengan manja.

"Ya?"

"Cium aku…"

Yunho tersenyum dan tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung mengabulkan keinginan Jaejoong. Sekali lagi mereka berciuman dengan panas dan basah. Yunho melepas ciumannya ketika merasakan nafas Jaejoong mulai tersengal. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tindakan Yunho barusan.

"Aku tahu nafasmu sudah tidak kuat," ujar Yunho sambil menyentil hidung Jaejoong, "Lagipula aku takut nanti aku malah bernafsu dan memasukimu lagi."

"Yaa masuk saja, toh muat kan?"

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Nde, memang muat. Sudah tidak penasaran kan?"

"Euuung~" Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho melirik jam dinding di kamar Jaejoong. Ck, sudah pukul dua dinihari. Yunho kembali menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Jaejoong bergelung nyaman di selimutnya. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya keluar dengan teratur. Sepertinya pemuda cantik itu tertidur. Yunho sedikit merasa menyesal ketika melihat gurat-gurat lelah tergores di wajah Jaejoong.

Yunho membetulkan restluiting-nya yang turun. Ia lalu meraih kausnya dan memakainya. Pakaian Jaejoong yang berserakan juga ia punguti lalu dilipat baik-baik dan diletakkan di dekat meja belajar Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian mematikan televisi dan play station Jaejoong yang sedari tadi masih menyala. Ia sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat dua komik yaoi yang menjadi awal dari semua ini. Yunho menghela nafasnya. Ia meletakkan komik itu di dekat playstation. Oke, semuanya sudah beres. Yunho harus kembali ke kamarnya sekarang.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong yang terlelap. Tanpa suara ia menghampiri sang putri tidur itu. Dengan sayang, Yunho membelai pipi Jaejoong dan memberinya kecupan di bibir sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan kamar itu.

**===The End===**

**a/n****::**HUOOOOOO! I need oxygen! ini bukan NC pertama or NC YunJae pertamaku. Tapi tetep aja pas ngetiknya bikin megap-megap n garuk2 dinding(?). Gak hot? Mianhae~ aku sudah mencoba semampuku~

yasudlah~ yang mau review silakan di review~ ^^


End file.
